


Take It All

by Hetalia1912



Category: History (Band), K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of original characters, Action & Romance, Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Healing, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angels Becoming Humans, Angels vs. Demons, Ballroom Dancing, Character Death In Dream, Confused Kim Taehyung | V, Consensual Mind Control, Conspiracy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark Fantasy, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fallen Angels, Good Demons, Hallucinations, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Human Trafficking, Innocent Park Jimin, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), Jealous Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kyungil just needs a hug, Lee Hongbin is So Done, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mild S&M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Palace, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) Needs a Hug, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Bangtan Boys, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, So that's a tag, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Taehyung just wanted a cookie, That's also a tag apparently XD, Urban Fantasy, Visions in dreams, shHHHhhhHhh, someone give poor Jimin a hug, that's actually a tag omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: A ball is being held in Osaka,Japan and among those invited are the Bangtan Boys and myriad of other K-pop idols and bands.But there's something going on with the hostess and soon these idols will find themselves involved in a conspiracy that goes back centuries.And they're going to have to find a way to get out with they're lives.(I suck at summaries I'm sorry)Chapter One:You're Invited(WIP)Chapter Two:Welcome To Osaka(Not Published)





	Take It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bts get ready to go to Osaka(with the general chaos ensuing along the way).
> 
> But Jimin can't help but find this whole ball thing suspicious.......
> 
> (Work in Progress)

**8:45 AM**

**BTS Dorms**

"Namjoon-hyung!"A voice called from the living room that he regconized as Jungkook.He'd been jumping around all morning upon finding out that they'd been among those that were invited to a ball in Osaka that was a week from now.

Namjoon had immediately decided to start getting ready to go,even though they didn't have to leave until four.And judging by all that noise coming from the living room the so had the others.

Or at least they were trying to get ready.

Namjoon walked into the living only to be greeting by a screaming Taehyung."Joon-hyung save me!"

He was about to ask what it was about until he saw a furious Yoongi glaring at the second youngest and Jungkook and Hoesok trying they're best to hold him back while Seokjin filmed and Jimin was on the floor in a fit a laughter.

Namjoon meanwhile was trying his best to keep a straight face as the scene played out in front of him.

"Do I want to what happened?"He asked,trying his hardest to hold back laughter.It was Hoesok who answered."Yoongi-hyung was packing a lot of hair wash and Taehyung said he didn't need that much hair wash for that little amount of hair."

Okay now Namjoon was  _really_ trying his best not to burst into laughter."And let me guess,Suga-hyung thought Tae was saying his was little?"Now Namjoon could tell Hoesok was trying to hold back his own laughter as he nodded in response.

 

 


End file.
